harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sang-Pur
---- thumb|right|250px|Les [[Malefoy, famille de Sang-Pur.]] Un Sang-Pur est un sorcier qui n'a aucun Moldu ni né-Moldu parmi ses parents et grands-parents.Site officiel de J.K. Rowling : Why are some people in the wizarding world (e.g., Harry) called 'half-blood' even though both their parents were magical? (archive) Ce statut permet aux sorciers de sang pur de se prétendre supérieurs aux autres, bien que cela soit faux. Certains Sang-Pur n'aiment pas les Moldus et les plus extrémistes d'entre eux voudraient leur donner le statut d'animaux. Salazar Serpentard, co-fondateur de Poudlard, souhaitait que l'enseignement de l'école ne soit dispensé qu'aux Sang-Pur, ce en quoi il s'opposa aux trois autres fondateurs, et en particulier Godric Gryffondor qui mettait en avant le mérite et le courage. Serpentard a donc construit la Chambre des Secrets renfermant le Basilic, un monstre destiné à éliminer les Nés-Moldus. Ces croyances sont reprises par des intégristes. Beaucoup de familles britanniques de sang pur et intégristes sont passées par la maison Serpentard et espèrent que leurs enfants y iront. Les Mangemorts se targuent d'avoir le sang pur contre les familles (très majoritaires) ayant compté des Moldus ou des nés-Moldus (d'où l'insulte très grave Sang-de-bourbe). Toutefois, Voldemort lui-même est un Sang-Mêlé. Certains Sang-Pur ont également publiés, au début du XVIIIe siècle, des recueils « indicateurs du statut de sang pur », comprennent notamment : * L’apparition de capacités magiques avant l’âge de trois ans ; * Un don précoce (avant l'âge de sept ans) pour le vol sur balai ; * Une profonde aversion ou crainte envers les cochons et tous ceux et celles qui élèvent ces animaux (le cochon étant perçu comme un animal non magique qu'il est très difficile d’ensorceler) ; * Une surprenante résistance aux maladies infantiles ; * Une grande beauté physique; * Une hostilité envers les Moldus décelable chez les nourrissons qui montrent des signes de peur et de dégoût en leur présence. Pottermore - Sang-Pur Cependant diverses études réalisées par le Département des mystères prouvent que ces signes sont sans fondement. Au début des années trente , un « Registre des Sang-Pur », qui fut publié anonymement en Grande-Bretagne répertoriait vingt-huit familles qui, selon l'auteur, étaient de vrais Sang-Pur et que l'on appelaient les « Vingt-huit sacrés ». On découvrit plus tard que l'auteur était en fait probablement Teignous Nott, ce dernier appartenant à une des familles citées dans le registre. Les familles sang-pur qui se vantent de cet état de fait se considèrent une sorte de noblesse : les gens d'ascendance noble ne devaient pas se marier à des roturiers/ères pour maintenir la lignée "pure", et méprisaient les non-nobles. Familles de Sang-Pur connues *Famille Abbot, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Avery, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Bulstrode, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Beurk, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Black, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Carrow, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Crabbe, *Famille Croupton, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Fawley, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Flint, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Gaunt, descendants directs de Salazar Serpentard, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Goyle, *Famille Greengrass, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Lestrange, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Londubat, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Macmillan, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Malefoy, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Nott, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Ollivander, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, devenue une famille Sang-Mêlé depuis le mariage de Gervais Ollivander (Sang-Pur) et une Née-Moldue, *Famille Parkinson, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Peverell, *Famille Potter, devenue une famille Sang-Mêlé depuis le mariage de Lily Evans(née-Moldue) et de James Potter, *Famille Prewett, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Prince, devenue une famille Sang-Mêlé depuis le mariage de Tobias Rogue (Moldu) et de Eileen Prince, *Famille Rosier, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Rowle, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Selwyn, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Shacklebolt, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Shafiq, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Slughorn, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Travers, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Weasley, considérés par les intégristes comme des traîtres à leur sang, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, *Famille Yaxley, membre du Registre des Sang-Pur, Les familles de sang pur sont extrêmement peu nombreuses et toutes plus ou moins apparentées : ainsi la famille Black est liée par mariage à la famille Londubat, à la famille Malefoy et à la famille Potter. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' Voir aussi *Statut de Sang Notes et références en:Pure-blood fi:Puhdasverinen nl:Volbloed ro:Sânge-pur ru:Чистокровные волшебники uk:Чистота крові Catégorie:Génétique Catégorie:Sang-Pur Catégorie:Sorciers